Children with Down Syndrome have a high incidence of obesity. Several studies document how frequent and severe this problem is. None have examined the relationship of obesity to daily energy expenditure, thyroid function, activity level, and caloric intake. We propose to compare these factors in a two groups, obese and non-obese children with Down Syndrome. This information is essential for appropriate counseling to prevent obesity in these children.